My Sweet Prince
by Julia Gondim
Summary: Songfic com a musica My Sweet Prince - Placebo. Ocorre poucos dias depois de Lelouch virar rei. Lelouch se amargava com sua vida e viciosamente Suzaku passara a frequentar seu quarto.


Fanfic curtinha, primeira SuzaLulu que escrevo ;3;

Dedico essa songfic pra meu bofe Tony e minha amigona Lorena (L)

A música que está nela, é **My Sweet Prince - Placebo**, que eu acho tudo a ver com meu pairing favorito de Code Geass e recomendo lerem ouvindo ela X333

Espero que gostem 8D :

Disclaimer: Code Geass não me pertence, infelizmente :~

* * *

Pés para dentro do quarto. Meus olhos doem de tanto forçar a vista, mas ainda não o vejo. Ele não se importou de ligar o abajur. As cortinas estão fechadas. Longas cortinas cor de vinho, mantendo o quarto abafado e agoniante.

Espero alguma resposta, algum movimento que me me expurgasse dali. Nada, apenas o som de respiração. Pilhas de cobertores e travesseiros em uma cama grande e nobre. Lembranças de um reino decadente, farrapos luxuosos de um príncipe abandonado.

Never thought you'd make me perspire  
Never thought I'd do you the same  
Never thought I'd fill with desire  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed

Nada me impede, seu castelo está aos pedaços. Caminho até a janela e abro as cortinas com violência. Uma mão magra torceu-se para fora do edredom, sinal de que me percebera ali. Maços de um cabelo negro, fino e lindo espalhavam-se sobre sua face alva. Sua boca abria seca para fechar novamente sem emitir som algum.

Estendeu a mão sobre a cabeceira, onde havia um copo d'água quase vazio e alguns analgésicos. Tateou buscando algum, sem sucesso. Seus olhos abriram-se com um ar de irritação. Então me viu. Suspirou.

Me and the Dragon  
Can chase all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
Remember

- Suzaku...! - Em seu tom de voz estava uma surpresa fingida. Empurrou os cobertores com preguiça e dificuldade. Olhou para a janela por onde a lua espiava zombadora, mesmo com a claridade repentina castigando seus olhos. Sussurou. - Que horas são?

- Anoiteceu ainda há pouco. Você dormiu a tarde inteira, Lelouch. - Curvou-se diante do jovem rei e beijou-lhe o pé. Amava ser o único a não o dever respeito. O único a fazer chacota de seus gestos artificiais ao fim do dia. O único a quem o jovem rei machucara tantas vezes, que ofertar-lhe a dor já era um vício.

My sweet prince  
You are the one

- Me senti mal pela manhã. - Disse com uma expressão vazia. Talvez estivesse mesmo dormente, em cada centímetro de seu ser. - Tomei alguns remédios para melhorar...

- Sente-se melhor? Diga, Lelouch. Você tem sonhos bons quando se dopa para dormir? - O interrogou com uma secura que se opunha a devoção com que beijou-lhe o joelho. Avançou através do fino lençol que ainda cobria o amigo e plantou beijos profanos em sua coxa. - Meu palpite é que você quer paz. Nem reis podem ter tudo o que querem.

Never thought I'd have to retire  
Never thought I have to abstain  
Never thought all this could backfire  
Close up the hole in my vain

Me aconchego na cama colando meu torax ao dele. Meu rosto descança na curva de seu pescoço enquanto paro para buscar algo em nós que ainda lembre um casal. Lelouch não respondeu minha pergunta, mas fato de o encontrar nú por baixo das cobertas é sinal de que esperou por mim. Tento me contentar com isto. Ele está muito só.

Mais uma vez atendo a seus anseios. Lealmente, desesperadamente. Aceitamos dividir esta culpa patética sem uma palavra ser trocada.

Me and my valuable friend  
Can fix all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
Remember

-Você é lindo. - Continuo, antes de molhar seu pescoço com beijos urgentes. Começo a murmurar bobagens sem sentido enquanto desço minha mão por seu ventre. Ali conto-lhe sobre meu dia, forço um sorriso morto descrevendo impressões banais, preocupado em chamar sua atenção. - Lelouch, fale comigo.

My sweet prince  
You are the one

Fico por cima e seguro seu rosto entre as mãos com força o bastante para machucar. Ele tossiu um pouco e me segurou pelos pulsos. Suas mãos estavam tão frias que senti dó. Começo a me afastar, é o bastante por hoje. Antes que pudesse descer da cama, Lelouch ajoelha-se trêmulo no colchão e me segura pelos ombros.

Never thought I'd get any higher  
Never thought you'd fuck with my brain  
Never thought all this could expire  
Never thought you'd go break the chain

-Fique... Suzaku. - Tão fraco e desesperado, que pareceu que iria morrer se eu o deixasse. Eu mesmo estou deplorável, indo noite após noite ao quarto do meu prícipe recolher cacos do que ainda posso chamar de "meu".

Me and you baby  
Used to flush all the pain away  
So before I end my day  
Remember

- Não vou a lugar algum. - Beijo-lhe a mão, ainda trêmula pelo efeito das grandes doses de analgésicos. Aquele rei caprichoso me pedia para esquecer o que havia para ser esquecido. Assim como repetidas vezes, me retraio encantado. Deito ao seu lado apenas para mimá-lo enquanto me oferta seu corpo nú. De novo, e de novo, e de novo...

My sweet prince  
You are the one

My sweet prince  
My sweet prince


End file.
